Shizou, Izaya and Sakura
by AnimeChick24
Summary: Sakura was hurt by Izaya when he toyed with her emotions like he does all other humans. Shizou is their to comfort her. Will Izaya fall for her or will Shizou?


I flipped open my phone and opened a new message.

-Hello, miss Oda. How've you been?**  
><strong>  
>I felt myself smile reading the message once more. Well, I guess my life had more meaning to it when I met him. Atleast, I assume it's a he. I met him on an online chat when I was trying out the chat my friend told me to do. I guess if it wasn't for her, I would've never met him. I trusted him with all my secrets. He gave off the vibe that was okay to tell him anything and vice-versa. We've actually even thought of meeting each other in person since the day I found out he live's here in Tokyo.<p>

-I've been fine! I actually just got out of school. How are you? I hope your doing well.**  
><strong>  
>Hitting the send button I tuned the corner and walked down the path leading to my home. I reached the gate and grabbed the mail.<p>

BZZZ! BZZZ!**  
><strong>  
>I laughed silently and raced inside taking off my shoes and hanging my bag.<br>"Mom! I'm home!"  
>"Ah, Sakura! Welcome home."<br>My mom stuck her head out from the kitchen watching my race upstairs and sighed.  
>"That girl, I swear."<br>Slamming the door, I jumped on my bed and smiled excitedly opening the new message.

-Well, thank you for thinking about me. You sure are a sweet girl. To answer your question, im actually sad about something.**  
><strong>  
>I felt my smile sadened at his reply.<p>

-What's wrong? You can tell me, I wanna help you out.**  
><strong>-Hmm, well see here's the thing. I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me with my dad.**  
><strong>  
>My eyes widened reading the message in my head.<br>"Woah..."  
>I muttered. I didn't know what made me sad. That he had a girlfriend, or that she cheated on him with his dad. I smilled sadly at the plain ceiling.<br>"He's such a great guy. Atleast he sounds like he is. Why would anyone do that to him, especially to his father..."

-Hello? Miss Oda?**  
><strong>-Oh! Im sorry, im still here!**  
><strong>-Sigh, yes I know it's awful isn't it?**  
><strong>-Ofcourse! How on earth would she do that to you! Your such a charming man and very sweet to! And why your father?**  
><strong>  
>I realized what I said and blushed dropping my phone.<br>"I can't believe I said that."  
>I whispered. My phone buzzed again. I catiously opened it and blushed reading the message.<p>

-Wow miss Oda, such kind words. I had a feeling you were different from most girls. In a good way is what I ment. It's nice to know such a pretty girl can say such things.**  
><strong>-But...but you don't know if im pretty or not.**  
><strong>-Yes I can, because someone with a sweet and beautiful personality has to be beautiful on the outside as well.**  
><strong>  
>I smiled softly, the pink never leaving my face.<p>

-But, what happened with my dad. Hm, my mom found out about it but told me not to tell anyone about it. She didn't want the neighbor's to find out so she just brushed it off like it was nothing. I even thought to myself if she honestly cared about me for a moment. She didnt say how she felt.**  
><strong>-That awful...im sorry.**  
><strong>-Haha, it's not your fault. But I still do have those moments if she really cared about me or not.**  
><strong>-No she doesn't! If she cared about you she would've repected your feelings!**  
><strong>-Your right...Miss Oda.**  
><strong>  
>I fell back on my bed and huffed out a breath.<br>"Hmm..." 

-Can I talk to you later?**  
><strong>-Ofcourse you can, don't worry. Goodbye.**  
><strong>-Goodbye.**  
><strong>  
>[... ...]<strong><br>**  
>-Hello? Are you there?<strong><br>**-Yes, Im here. **  
><strong>  
>Chuckling I took a sip of my water.<p>

-Good. Did you have dinner already?**  
><strong>-Yes.

-Was it ok?

-Yeah, Though the table was quiet like it always is.**  
><strong>-Hmm...I get why. Im sorry this ever happened. I mean, what kind of father takes his own son's girlfriend in the first place. And your mom is worse the way she handled the situation! Oh..wait, im sorry for saying such things.**  
><strong>-Don't be, it's understandable. It's who they really are. No harm.**  
><strong>  
>I glanced at the phone trying to think of what to say. It was a pretty awkward silence. I sat there watching the sun set and sighed.<p>

-Miss Oda?**  
><strong>-Hai? Oh, you can call me Sakura if you want.**  
><strong>-Alright...Sakura-chan...I've actually wanted to know something about you.**  
><strong>-Hmm?**  
><strong>-It seems i've only told you about myself but you havent told me anything about you. That doesn't seem fair Haha.**  
><strong>  
>Smiling I ran a hand through my short brown locks and told him everything in my life. My mom and me, my out of the picture dad. I even told him about how I use to be depressed and even thought about commiting suicide. But then I assured him that I gotten better and got over my depression.<p>

-It seems you have a tough life as well.**  
><strong>-Yeah...but I guess having my mom with me is alright.**  
><strong>-You seem as if you don't just want that.**  
><strong>  
>I felt a lump in my throat starring at the screen.<p>

-I guess...your right.**  
><strong>-Sakura...**  
><strong>-Hai?**  
><strong>-I was thinking of ending my life.**  
><strong>-Nani!**  
><strong>  
>I felt myself loose air for a moment and starred at the message in horror.<p>

-I haven't felt as if anyone cares for me. My own parents don't even ackwnoledge me...**  
><strong>-But...I...**  
><strong>-I understand if you feel indifferent but...may I ask you one favor?

-Anything!**  
><strong>-Can we...meet in person?

-Why?

-Why not?

I thought.

-...fine...

[Next Day; Tanaka Station 8:50pm]**  
><strong>I stood there near the sidewalk by the train station where I was told yesterday. I looked down at my watch then back again looking around to see if I could see him. Sighing I leaned against the stop sign looking around. When I didnt see anyone I closed my eyes thinking about how he might look like in person.  
>"Where is he?"<p>

_VROOM!__**  
><strong>_  
>"Eh?"<br>I opened my eyes to see a man dressed in a black jumpsuit with a black and yellow helmet. Even his motorcycle was black. He starred at me and I retured the look. Smiling politely I guestered at him.  
>"Ano..are you-"<br>His phone slipped out of his sleeves, startling me slightly, and started typing something on his phone.  
>-Are you Sakura Oda?<strong><br>**Nodding I gave him a small smile. He doesn't seem like much of a talker.  
>"Hai."<br>He started typing something again and held it up.  
>-I've been asked to take you somewhere.<strong><br>**  
>I arched a brow seeing him shift in his spot to make room for me.<br>"Um..ok."  
>I climbed on and wrapped arms around his torso, laying my head on his back. The mysterious stranger started up his bike and we took off at great speed. I clung onto him more closing my eyes tightly.<p>

He stopped by an adandoned door and glanced back at me. I got the message and hopped off. He pulled out his phone and showed it to me.  
>-He is waiting for you at the top of this building.<strong><br>**I chuckled and gave him a nod.  
>"Thank you."<br>He nodded but stopped when I kissed his helmet. I could tell he was waiting for an answer so I smilled kindly.  
>"It's for helping me out. As another thank you."<br>He nodded then started his bike and turned around. He looked back and gave me a slight wave. I returned the wave and watched him turn the corner. Sighing I turned around and made my way to the door.  
>"Well, it's now or never."<br>I walked in and swatted the old webs away and made my way up some stair way. After what seemed like ages I made my way to the top and opened the door.  
>"Woah..."<br>The landscape was pretty, I had to admit that. I made my way down another pair of stairs and looked around.  
>"Hello?"<br>There was no one there. I walked up to the ledge and looked at the city lights.  
>"Hello, Miss Oda."<br>I gasped and whirled around to see a man who looked about 20 walk up to me. The first thing I noticed was his smirk. That threw me off. Then I noticed his brown shaggy hair and red peircing eyes starring at me. They looked as if they were laughing at me. He had on a black v-neck shirt with a faux fur jacket and jeans. I shook the feeling away and stepped closer.  
>"Are you..."<br>His smirk grew taking a bow.  
>"Indeed I am...my name is...Izaya Orihara."<br>He walked closer making me step back slightly confused. Izaya noticed this and chuckled. "Are you scared?" he asked. "I know you" I said. He seemed suprised. "Thank's to you, you just proved another one of my theory's."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>My eyes widened turning around to see him stop. I glared at his back holding my wrist.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"You see...Miss Otadaku."  
>He gave me a evil grin.<br>"I didn't care about your stupid feelings...I cared about research."  
>I gasped taking a step back.<br>"W-What?"  
>"You seem like a smart girl, but you sure are dense."<br>My eyes narrowed into another deadly glare watching him walk over to me.  
>"To put it simple. .You. Get thepicture?"<br>He stopped infront of me and leaned his face making our noses touch.  
>"Your so gullable. I don't know why you even fell for something like this?"<br>Izaya watched my shoulders shake and smirked.  
>Then, I composed myself. He seemed surprised. I looked at him in the eyes. "You are a cold hearted evil man. I thought that maybe I could rely on you. I hope you are very happy with your research because something you may learn about me is that I am not and will never be your normal human in the emotional sense. I thought that you of all people would understand that. I hate you Izaya Orihara. I hate you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." I said. "Are you so sure of that?" he said. I looked at him in the eyes and nodded. "Absolutely" I said. I turned and left. He just stood there. I walked down the stairs. I walked to the street and started walking home. Right before I got home I visited a friend of mine. "Shizuo?" I asked. Silence. "SHIZUO!" I yelled. Nothing. I sat on the ground and started crying. No, these weren't because of Izaya. I could care less about that jerk. The tears were because of everything I have went through. The lies my parents said to me. Being kidnapped. Celty. Shizuo saving me. The scar. At that moment Shizuo walked in. "Sakura, what happened?" he asked. "Izaya" I said. He began to get angry. I turned toward him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder. "Please, no violence" I said softly. He just froze. But, soon enough he relaxed. He hugged me back. "It's okay" he said softly and stroked my hair. I wasn't much younger than them. I was only a year younger that Shizuo. I suspect that Izaya was around the same age. The doorbell rang. He opened it. Izaya was standing there. "Hello Shizuo chan" he said. "IZAYA!" he yelled and began to fight him. I sighed and composed myself. I stood and closed the front door. Outside the door, the brawl was going on. I start to cook Shizuo dinner. I finished cooking and left it on the table for him. I left a note explaining what had happened between me and Izaya and that I was going home. I put on my coat and I left through the back door.<p> 


End file.
